In an article by A. Romano and L. Venutti presented at the 1973 Chicago Fall Conference of Consumer Electronics, published February 1975 by TRANSACTIONS CE, there has been described an integrated circuit for the vertical deflection of a television receiver in which a flyback generator doubles the available supply voltage of a d-c source for the purpose of shortening the flyback period. This is accomplished with the aid of a storage capacitor whose low-voltage side is grounded through a charging transistor and whose high-voltage side is connected through an isolating diode to the live supply terminal, the beginning of that flyback period giving rise to a reverse voltage from the deflection yoke which switches several transistors to cut off the previously saturated charging transistor and to connect the low-voltage side of the storage capacitor directly to the supply terminal. Since the capacitor has acquired during the scanning period a charging voltage V.sub.c practically equal to the supply voltage V.sub.s, the switchover provides at the high-voltage side a flyback potential V.sub.f =2 V.sub.s which is applied to the yoke via a saturated output transistor of a power amplifier driven by an oscillator. A voltage stabilizer, including a Zener diode, establishes a constant biasing potential for certain transistors but has no effect upon the capacitor charge.
If the supply voltage V.sub.s is subject to significant fluctuations, the flyback voltage V.sub.f may attain objectionably high values in such a system.